La sorpresa de Alice
by hellovick
Summary: Alice ha estado haciendo algo últimamente, pero: ¿Que? y ¿Para quien?. Oz pronto lo descubrirá,


Era un día como cualquier otro en la mansión.

La atmosfera estaba tranquila, y es que todos estaban juntos en el salón, sentados, tomando té. Sin embargo, una chica de cabello marrón obscuro faltaba en el grupo.

-El conejo estúpido no está aquí- Comento Gil.

-Oz-sama, ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué Alice no está aquí con nosotros hoy?- Pregunto Sharon antes de darle un sorbo a su tasa.

-Me tope con ella en el pasillo pero, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, asique debe estar en su habitación.- Respondió Oz en un tono pensativo.

- ¿Desde cuándo Alice-kun tiene "cosas que hacer"?- Dijo Break en un tono burlón.

- Break-sama, no cuestiones los asuntos de una señorita- Dijo con su típica y amenazante sonrisa. Break lo entendió; o se callaba, o seria golpeado por el temido abanico de papel.

De pronto, las puertas del salón se abrieron, rebelando a Alice.

Todos voltearon a verla.

-Eh… Sharon onee-sama… necesito ayuda con… algo…- dijo ella en un tono bajo. De acuerdo, eso no era típico en ella.

- Oh, por supuesto que sí, Alice- Sharon le dijo. Dejo la taza en la mesa y se paro, miro al resto de los presentes y sonrió- Con su permiso- Y dicho eso, se dirigió a la puerta, desapareciendo con Alice luego de cerrar las mismas.

-…- Oz no sabía que decir, eso había sido extraño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Alice?

- ¿Qué sucede con el conejo?- Gil dijo

- Tal vez la señorita Sharon pueda decirnos luego- Comento Break.

**Mientras tanto, con Alice y Sharon…**

Mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de Alice, Sharon comenzó a hablar con ella.

-Alice-sama, ¿Para que necesitas mi ayuda?-

- Tengo algo en mente, pero no puedo hacerlo yo sola- Dijo con un pequeño sonroje.

- Es raro de ti que no le hayas comentado nada a Oz- le dijo Sharon con una sonrisa.

- ¡No quiero que lo vea hasta que esté terminado!- Exclamó.

- ¿Qué "lo vea"?-

Alice asintió con la cabeza –Necesito ayuda para hacerlo-

-Oh, me hace feliz que Alice-sama le haya pedido ayuda a su onee-sama- Dijo Sharon entre risas. Entraron a la habitación, y los minutos empezaron a pasar.

Luego de un largo rato, Sharon volvió al salón, donde todavía estaban Oz, Gil y Break.

-Sharon-chan, ¿Qué sucede con Alice?- Pregunto de inmediato Oz al verla entrar. Ella solo se sentó en donde había estado sentada antes, y sonrió dulcemente –Oh, no es nada, solo necesitaba ayuda de parte de su Onee-sama- Luego miro a Oz fijamente – Oz-sama, necesito tomarte unas medidas mañana-

-¿Uh?- Pestaño sorprendido -¿Por qué?-

-Solo déjame tomarte las medidas, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Oz-sama?- siguió sonriendo, y un aura obscura apareció a su alrededor. A esto, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Oz.

Solo asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

Llego la hora de irse a dormir, asique cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sin embargo, Oz todavía tenía la duda azotándole la cabeza, por lo que se dirigió a la habitación de Alice y toco a la puerta.

Alice abrió. -¡Oz!-

-Alice- Exclamo al verla - ¿Esta todo en orden?- Ella asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta. –Oh… ¿No necesitas ayuda para algo?- -No, Sharon Onee-sama ya me ayudo- Respondió rápidamente.

A Oz le extraño un poco esto, ella normalmente era muy abierta con él, entonces, ¿Qué era lo que Alice tenía en mente? Y también, ¿Por qué necesitaba a Sharon? –Oh, ya veo- Le sonrió- Nos veremos mañana Alice, buenas noches-

Al día siguiente, luego del desayuno, en el cual Alice no había estado presente, Sharon comenzó a tomarle las medidas a Oz.

-Bien, ahora levanta tus brazos a la altura de tus hombros, Oz-sama- Exclamo Sharon mientras sostenía una cinta medidora.

-Sharon-chan, ¿Para qué es esto?- Oz todavía estaba confundido.

- Es sor-pre-sa Oz-sama- Dijo Sharon mientras proseguía con las medidas.

- ¿Es por lo que Alice está haciendo que no fue a desayunar hoy?- Pregunto el preocupado, ya que Alice no se había ni siquiera asomado para probar un bocado.

- Si, pero no te preocupes, le he llevado el desayuno a la habitación-

-Oh…-

-Bien, ya esta, Oz-sama- sonrió.

-De acuerdo… Sharon-chan, ¿vas a seguir ayudando a Alice hoy también?-

- Si- Respondió sonriendo. – Pero terminara pronto, no debes preocuparte-

El asintió con la cabeza.

Más tarde, mientras Oz miraba al sol por el balcón, Alice decidió bajar para buscar carne a la cocina, se le había abierto el apetito.

Al sentir unos pasos atrás de él, Oz se dio vuelta. Observo a Alice, quien atravesaba el salón muy perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Alice!- Exclamo, sacándola de su transe y llamando su atención. Lo miro.

-¡Oi, Oz!-

El se acerco a ella con una sonrisa. – ¿Cómo estas, Alice?- pero antes de que ella respondiera, este se percato de que tenía el dedo índice de su mano derecha vendado. –Alice, ¿Qué sucedió?-

Ella miro su mano – No es nada, solo me corte-

El suspiro. Seguía siendo Alice, aunque, últimamente estuviera encerrada en su habitación, haciendo algo de lo que ni él ni nadie más sabia. Bueno, Sharon si sabía, pero no se lo diría, Oz estaba seguro.

-¿Oz? ¡Oz!- Alice exclamo. El pestañeo un par de veces y sonrió. Se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos. –Lo siento, Alice. ¿Por qué no vamos por carne a la cocina?- Le dedico una de sus dulces sonrisas, esas que solo le dedicaba a ella.

Dicho esto, a Alice se le iluminaron los ojos, y sonrió alegremente -¡Sí!- contesto con energía.

Se dirigieron a la cocina, y una vez que Alice tenía un plato de carne entre sus manos, Oz se sentó al lado de ella para intentar averiguar que andaba haciendo.

-Alice, ¿Puedes decirme que es eso que haces en tu habitación?-

Ella lo miro, y trago el trozo de carne que tenía en la boca – No puedo todavía, es una sorpresa-

-¿Eh? ¿Sorpresa?-

- Exacto. Pero, ¡Estoy esforzándome para que quede bien! ¡Ya lo veras!- Exclamo con una de sus típicas sonrisas, contagiando a Oz.

"_Con que una sorpresa…" _Pensó. –De acuerdo, Alice, esperare- le dijo, agrandando su sonrisa aun mas.

Luego de un rato, Alice volvió a su habitación, y Oz se quedo pensativo en el pasillo, en frente a la puerta de la anteriormente mencionada.

"_Alice está planeando una sorpresa… para mi…"_ Esto último le dio un choque de felicidad. Alice estaba planeando algo para él, y viniendo de ella, podría ser cualquier cosa. Pero, ¿Qué, exactamente?

Paso otro día más. El sol se estaba poniendo.

Oz se encontraba en su habitación, cuando alguien golpeo a la puerta.

Abrió, era Alice.

-¡Oz, ven conmigo!- Exclamo, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a su habitación.

- Alice, ¿Qué sucede?-

- ¡He terminado!-

-¿Uh?-

-¡La sorpresa!- Exclamo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Claro, esa sorpresa en la que había estado ocupada últimamente. ¡Al fin Oz podría enterarse de que se trataba!

- ¡Cierra los ojos!-

- De- de acuerdo- Hizo como le ordeno. Sintió como Alice le tomaba de los brazos y le colocaba algo. ¿Un abrigo, tal vez?

-¡Ábrelos!-

Al abrir los ojos, Oz se vio con un saco rojo exactamente igual al de Alice, largo y con rombos en blanco a los costados.

-Recuerdo que solías ser mi conejo de felpa- Comenzó Alice con un leve sonrojo – Y llevabas un abrigo igual a este- Hizo referencia al típico abrigo rojo que ella usaba, el cual también llevaba puesto ahora, en resumen, los dos se veían iguales –Sharon se ofreció a tomarte las medidas para poder hacerte uno igual, ya que el mío seguramente te quedara pequeño.- Se sonrojo mas- Quise darte algo de nuestro pasado juntos, asique, ¡Ahora tienes el mismo saco que tenias en ese entonces!- Termino con las mejillas coloradas.

Oz tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Alice había hecho esto para él. Se miro de nuevo, vestido con su abrigo rojo, y la nostalgia lo invadió. Era cierto, el solía vestir así cuando era tan solo un peluche. Sonrió, de oreja a oreja. –Muchas gracias, Alice- Estaba contento, Alice siempre lo sorprendía con algo nuevo. Y esto sinceramente le encantaba.

-Oh, me falto algo- Ella exclamo. El la miro.

Alice tiro de su moño, desarmándolo, y quedándose con la cinta blanca en las manos. Se acerco a Oz, y le paso la cinta alrededor del cuello; Una vez hecho esto, le ato un gran moño blanco, como el que ella se acababa de desarmar segundos atrás.

-Ahora sí, está completo- Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante y las manos en sus caderas.

Oz sonrió de nuevo, esto era muy especial.

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo. –Gracias, Alice-


End file.
